


Wake Me Up When It's All Over

by Achilles_Heel



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy!Reyna, fluffy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Heel/pseuds/Achilles_Heel
Summary: Thalia and Reyna would've had an amazing movie night, had it not been interrupted by a certain sleepy praetor.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 56





	Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I added mofongo because it's delicious (it's a Puerto Rican dish) and I love it.

Thalia looked up from her cooking endeavors as she heard the front door open. Thalia looked at the clock and frowned. It was currently 7:45 PM, and Reyna had left for her praetor duties at 6:00 AM after getting up at 5:00 this morning.

Thalia leaned against the counter with her arms crossed as Reyna entered the kitchen. "Busy day?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Reyna looked at her, deep bags under her eyes. "You have no idea," she groaned. "I was stuck doing work all day. Didn't even get to stop for lunch." Thalia walked toward her and hugged her, Reyna burying her head in the crook of Thalia's neck.

"You know you're the worst liar in the history of liars, right?" the daughter of Zeus murmured. "Frank's a praetor just like you, and he came at 5:00 PM, after leaving for work at 7:30 this morning and eating lunch at 12. You just overwork yourself."

"Maybe," Reyna retorted, "but I enjoy work." "Of course you do, you're a Roman," Thalia snorted. "Anyway, I made dinner and we're doing our own version of dinner and a movie which you can't avoid, no matter how hard you try."

Reyna nodded and sat down on the couch as Thalia brought the food out. "Mofongo!" Reyna gasped as Thalia handed her a plate. "Yep," said Thalia. "I've been perfecting it for weeks, with many mess-ups."

"So that's why the house has been smelling like burnt plantains for almost a month," the praetor teased. "How did even learn about this?" she asked, savoring a bite. "I asked Hylla actually, and I learned many interesting things about you."

Reyna choked on her dinner (breakfast technically, as it was her first meal of the day) before looking up at Thalia with wide eyes. "Like what?" she asked suspiciously. Thalia set down and wrapped her arms around Reyna's waist before grabbing a remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV. "Like the fact that you love 'The Lion King', which is why you and I are watching it tonight. Also, are you going to take off your armor and cloak, or do you prefer looking like a gold-and-purple-clad mannequin?"

Reyna shoved her lightly before wrapping her cloak around her body as the movie began and Thalia turned off the lights. Thalia looked at Reyna, but her eyes were already beginning to close, only 10 minutes into the movie. Thalia lightly nudged Reyna who looked up at her before promptly flopping down on Thalia, using her as a pillow. "Mess with the bull, you get the horns," the Roman smirked. "That's one sleepy and cuddly bull," Thalia commented. 

"Don't bully me," Reyna pouted. "I won't if you can manage to stay awake for longer than 10 minutes." Reyna's pout only deepened. "Just wake me up when it's all over, OK?"

40 minutes later, Thalia looked down to find a sleeping Roman. She smiled softly, wondering if Reyna would wake up for the climax. 

Nope. An hour and a half into the movie and Reyna hadn't even stirred. Thalia allowed the movie the finish, and as the credits were rolling, she contemplated whether or not to wake Reyna. Looking down at her dozing peacefully, Thalia couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she turned off the TV and lifted up the body of the Roman, carrying her into their bedroom. She set Reyna down upon the bed, unclasping her cloak and armor. 

A glance at the clock on the nightstand informed Thalia it was 10 PM. She tucked Reyna under the covers and kissed her forehead before turning the lights off and climbing in beside her. Thalia pulled Reyna into a cuddling position. Thalia smirked. "Wake me up, she said. Not a chance."


End file.
